Vampire Proofing
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Harry decides it is time that the Cullen's house was vampire proof. Has a mention of a male/male pairing, but nothing else.


**A.N: **Heyy, I know some of you are waiting for the next chapter of my stories, and I am working on them, but it is taking a while, especially since I got sick just before the start of school holidays. It was just a throat infection, but then I got an ear infection as well, then I had to get blood tests, turns out I got Glandular Fever, and then my house was also broken into. Sucky, I know. My wallet was stolen; it had my bank card, my license (l's), my student ID, my house key, grrr…so pissed. I can't even get my license re-sent yet, because I need proof of my signature, and I need either my bank card or Student ID for that. ~sigh~ sorry about my rant, but I haven't seen any of my friends this holidays due to being sick, so I haven't been able to rant to anyone, cuz my dad, bro and mum would just tell me to get over it.

Anyway, those chapters are on the way, no need to worry about that.

This is a one-shot about Harry Potter being Edward's mate, for those who don't like slash, it is only mentioned that they are together, so there is nothing more, and he is vampire proofing the Cullen's 'humble' abode. Please R&R!!!

**Vampire Proofing**

'Harry, um…what are you doing?' Edward asked his better half, hesitantly.

'I am vampire-proofing this house' Harry said firmly.

'Harry, this is a house full of vampires….how can you vampire proof it?' Edward asked, eyeing Harry curiously, mixed with just a little lust.

'I am sure that you are all sick of hearing _everything _that you all get up to' Harry said, addressing the entire Cullen family, who Edward hadn't seen enter.

'Yes' Rosalie sneered, not at Harry, but at the idea/fact that everyone in the house could hear her and Emmett, even when they were being quiet – well except Harry.

The others nodded in agreement, no one – not even Alice had a clue as to what Harry was up to.

'I am giving everyone just a little privacy.' Harry said with a grin.

The others looked at Harry incomprehensibly. Harry sighed irritably; no one seemed to get it.

'I am a wizard.' Harry explained slowly, as if talking to a three year old.

'Yes Harry, we know that.' Edward replied calmly.

'I can do magic' Harry said in the same way.

_Still _no one seemed to get it.

'I can silence things.' Harry said, very, very, _very _slowly.

Carlisle's eyes lit up in comprehension.

'At least someone gets it' Harry muttered after seeing the look.

'I'm still confused' Emmett and Alice whined in unison.

'Do you want to tell them, or should i?' Harry asked Carlisle, dully.

'Definitely you.' Carlisle said with a grin.

'I have put up a permanent silencing charm on Carlisle and Esme's room, on Alice and Jasper's room, on Emmett and Rosalie's room, on Carlisle's study, on Edward and my room' Edward's eyes lit up at the fact of it being _their _room.

'and the bathroom.' Everyone's eyes that had lit up at the fact they had privacy, quickly turned into confusion at the last room to have a silencing charm on it.

'Why the bathroom?' Jasper asked curiously.

'I am in a house full of Vampires, who can hear everything…do you really think I want you to listen to me when I pee?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Harry Potter or the Twilight Series.

Edward: She wishes….

Me: Well duh, I'd be a millionaire.

Harry: Leave the girl alone Edward, at least she's trying to make life interesting, and if she becomes an actress like she wants to, then she might be a millionaire one day.

Me: Too true…Alice…can you see anything?

Alice: Nope, your future is a blank…are you a werewolf?

Me: OK, one – they are shape shifters, not werewolves….two – NO. not that I have anything against them, be pretty cool to change forms, sux about the whole 'vampires are our mortal enemy' thing though.

Alice: Then why can't I see your future?

Me: Cuz the future is never decided. Destiny is written in sand and not stone after all…but if fate decided I am to be an actress, then I will be because fate is the only thing that will never change, no matter what choices are made.

Alice, Harry & Edward: you lost me.

Me: bah, never mind.


End file.
